


Dark Lucy

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Contest Entry, Dark Magic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Personality Swap, Punishment, Sex In A Cave, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loke and Lucy fall into questionable water cursed by the power of Dark Bring, which flips their personalities. He's timid, and she's ravenous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> _I wrote this for LoLu Week, which runs from August 11 to 17th. Please drop in and see all the pretty fanart and fanfics._
> 
> [lolu-week.deviantart.com](http://lolu-week.deviantart.com)  
> [loluweek.tumblr.com](http://loluweek.tumblr.com)
> 
> _If you've read Rave Master (Hiro Mashima's first manga) you might remember Dark Bring Lake in Chapter 100. When a person falls into the lake, it creates an evil clone, so there was a Dark-Plue who used his nose to punch holes into people's heads, and Dark-Haru tried to rape Elie. The team later worries what might have happened if Elie fell in. Musica thinks a Dark-Elie would use her power to destroy the world, while Let thinks she'd be a total succubus...something you'd think naughty Musica would imagine! Anyway, my pesky Muse thought, "How would Dark-Lucy be? What if it wasn't an evil clone, but a flipped personality? What would be the polar opposite of Loke?" My Muse thinks up dangerous ideas. So this will be absolutely, totally, and completely out of character...on purpose! Just try to have fun with your imagination, okay?_
> 
> _Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and the concept of Dark Bring are both owned by Hiro Mashima._
> 
>  **Day 6: Seduction** \- _(This is the prompt I've been waiting for!)_

A battle was already in progress, raging through a dank cave, with flashes of magic and roars of battle echoing off the stony walls. Just as Lucy thought she had the upper hand and gave a smirk of triumph, her enemy made a move she had not expected. She watched in horror as Taurus was taken out with a bellow of pain.

"Sorry...Lucy," the Bull strained to say as he began to fade away. "I swear, next time...I'll protect...your boobs."

"Shut up about my boobs!" she yelled, and the perverted Bull grinned just before vanishing. "Great! Where's Natsu when I need him?"

Of course, he and Gray ran off after the enemies, leaving Lucy to stand guard over an unconscious Erza and protect her from, of all things, a flowering plant. Or she should say, a _carnivorous_ flowering plant twice the size as her, which had already eaten Erza's armored boot and poisoned her with some thorn that injected a sleeping agent. Still, the enemies they were chasing would be far too hard for Lucy, and Gray reasoned that a flower should be easy for her to handle alone.

Lucy groaned, "Either I'm utterly pathetic, or this is a real demon plant from Hell." She glared as the massive blossom snapped hungrily at her. "All right, you stupid daffodil wannabe! There is no way I'm being taken down by a flower."

She looked around the cave they were in. There was a cliff a few paces off. She had seen earlier, before the attacks began, that there was a lake on the bottom of the chasm, but Natsu warned that it smelled evil. Maybe some monster lived in it, or maybe the water ate a person down to the bones. In any case, it was the only way to get the flower away besides burning it, which she could not do.

"I think I got it," she nodded, and Lucy reached for her keys. "Open the Gate to the Crab! Cancer!"

A flash of light and smoke, then the cool-looking hairstylist appeared. "Shall I give you a trim, ebi?"

"What I need you to trim is that flower," she pointed.

Cancer looked at the snapping plant, then back down to her. "I'm a stylist, not a gardener, ebi."

"Well, today you're a gardener. I need you to cut that thing at the roots, but be careful. It has tendrils that can ensnare you and poison barbs. Once it's cut away, I'll use my whip to toss it over the cliff. Oh, and after we're done with this mission, I really could use a haircut. My bangs are getting into my eyes again."

"Understood, ebi."

Cancer leaped in, nimbly dodging the tendrils that curled out at him. He slashed at the thorns, sheering them with his weapons, until finally the Crab reached the stem of the flower. It snapped hungrily at him, but Cancer pulled out his scissors and snipped the massive stem in half. The giant plant tumbled over.

"Good job!" cheered Lucy. She pulled out her whip and snapped it toward the plant. The whip wrapped around the flower, and with a yank from her wrist, Lucy threw the weird creature over the edge of the cliff. "Well, that worked. Thanks, Cancer."

"Any time, ebi." The Crab vanished back to the Spirit World.

Lucy looked around at the destruction caused by the fight, then down to Erza, still asleep from the flower's poison. She knelt beside her red-haired friend and shook her head. "I guess even someone like Erza can fall victim to something as simple as a plant monster. I'll have to tell everyone that I protected her. Hah!" She grinned smugly. "No one will believe that timid little Lucy saved the life of the armor-plated Titania. I'll get to rub it into Natsu's face."

Just as Lucy began to imagine how her hotheaded friend would react, something wrapped around her leg. Lucy gasped and looked at the green tendril firmly coiled on her ankle.

"Uh-oh," she muttered, when suddenly the tendril yanked her. Lucy slid over the ground, grimacing at the scraping that cut up her bare thighs. For once, she wished she had worn pants, or something to protect her skin.

She saw the edge of the cliff coming up, and Lucy scrambled to grab hold of something. Her fingers clawed at the cave's ground, but they kept slipping. Then, she felt herself pulled over into an abyss. Lucy shrieked and grabbed hold of the ledge with all her might. She barely hung on, with the full weight of the massive plant pulling at her leg, trying to drag her with it toward the dark lake at the bottom of the pit.

"Erza!" she screamed, straining to hold on. "Ugh...Erza, wake up! I won't brag about protecting you, I promise, just wake up." However, the woman was completely unconscious. "Gray!" she screamed again. "Natsuuuu!"

Her fingers slipped. Lucy gasped, feeling the emptiness below.

"No way...Lo-... _Loke!_ "

Horror and the fear of falling to her death flashed through her mind in the blink of an eye. Just as her stomach lurched with falling, a strong hand grabbed her.

"Lucy!" yelled a powerful voice.

She looked up in amazement, saw the ginger-haired Lion, and tears of relief came to her eyes. "Loke! What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing my lovely master, of course," he smiled flirtatiously. "Your voice reached me. I told you, you need only to call me, and I will always protect you as your knight."

Lucy looked away bashfully. "You..."

Suddenly, the cliff cracked. Loke realized it too late, and although he tried to yank Lucy up quickly, they both began to fall. Loke cursed, but he reached out, grabbed Lucy into his arms, and rolled in midair.

Lucy felt herself smothered in his embrace. "What are you doing?" she shrieked.

Loke gave her a sad smile. "If we're going to plummet, I can at least shield you with my body."

"Loke!" she screamed, fearing for him. Although he could not die like this, she still hated to think that he would get so badly injured just for her sake.

Before she could do anything else, they splashed into the lake. Loke cringed at the pain of hitting the water so hard. Lucy suddenly found herself sinking into the inky water, the air knocked out of her, with bubbles floating up out of her nose. Blackness swallowed them up as the two sank into the dark lake.

The surface of the water rippled, then slowly settled, becoming glassy still once more, like a vast piece of sparkling obsidian. The cave was silent, no sounds, only an occasional bubble popping on the surface of the lake.

Suddenly, Lucy splashed up, gasping for air and choking on the water she had swallowed. Loke came up a moment later, coughing out water and rubbing out the soreness in his back. Lucy grabbed hold of him, pulling Loke along to the shore. He weakly followed, dragging his legs and leaning over.

"Thanks for protecting me," she coughed. "I would have died!"

"Oh, it...it was nothing," he mumbled softly.

Lucy pulled him up to the shore and laid Loke on his back. Then she leaned over him. "Are you okay? Do you...?" Her face slowly changed, and a sly smile slithered onto her lips. "Do you need anything?" she asked suavely.

Loke blushed. "Like...like what?"

"Oh, I don't know," she hummed mischievously. "Some mouth-to-mouth?"

Loke's eyes widened. "What? Lucy! What...what are you saying?" He paused and looked around at the situation they were in. Loke felt timid being near her, and Lucy...

Lucy was practically climbing on top of him.

Scratch that... She _was_ on top of him, straddling his hips.

"Lucy, this...this is weird," he protested.

"You're right. I should be dead." She leaned down close into his face. "Yet I am very much alive," she groaned heatedly.

Loke whimpered and pulled back from her lips. Suddenly, part of him realized that was a reaction he never made normally. To pull away from the seduction of a lovely woman was absolutely unheard of for the celestial Lion. "This lake, the water, it...it's changing us."

Lucy sensually ran her finger up his chest. "Maybe you're right. I feel different. But you know what?" She leaned down into his face. "I rather like this."

Loke's eyes widened in fear. "Lucy, what...what are you saying?"

Her fingers stroked over his cheeks. "Letting loose, feeling free to act on my desires..." Her tongue slowly, erotically, dragged over her upper lip. "I like it."

"Lucy, this isn't you," he insisted, struggling to get up.

Lucy yanked out her whip, cracked it to wrap around a nearby stalagmite, and used the end to tie around Loke's wrists, binding them. Then she used the whip's handle to press his hands to the ground.

"Nope. I'm not letting you go, my little Lion. I haven't tamed you yet."

"Lucy," he cringed. Loke shook his head in confusion. "Why...why am I feeling this way?"

She leaned over and licked his neck. "I'm wondering that, too. You're normally always flirting, trying to get into bed with me." Her lips dragged over the shell of his ear. "Why are you pulling away now, Loke?"

"I'm...not sure," he realized. "I'm...dammit, why am I feeling like this?"

She nibbled on his earlobe. "Like what?"

Loke watched as Lucy took off his tie and began working on the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers slowly slipped each button apart, and he trembled as he felt the cave's cold air on his skin.

He whispered, "I feel...small, weak, bashful, worried, timid." Her fingers stroked through very faint chest hair, sending thrilling tingles all over his skin. "This isn't like me at all. Something's really wrong."

"Hmm...too bad. I would have liked to have you devour me."

" _W-What?_ "

"Looks like I'll be the one in control this time."

"Lucy!"

She savored spreading his shirt to the sides, revealing a thin yet tautly muscular chest. Loke did not have the bulging muscles of Natsu and Gray, but Lucy had never really gone for the whole "rock hard abs" look. His skin was flawless, no scars like most mages had. He was lean, strong, and the way he looked under her, with his hands tied up, squirming helplessly, was oddly appealing to her.

Lucy leaned over and licked Loke's nipple. He cried out, and his back arched.

"Lucy, no!" he shouted. "Something's not right. This isn't like you."

"Don't care," she muttered, then licked his other nipple, savoring the moans he made.

Loke shook his head. He knew this was not the way he should be. If Lucy had ever acted this way before, Loke would have leaped at the opportunity. Now, she was dominating him, and he could do nothing more than quiver.

"Lucy," he hissed. Suddenly, she bit on his pink, fleshy nub. His spine snapped almost complete up off the rocky cave floor. "Gaaah! No!"

_'No? Why the hell am I saying no?'_

Some magic was at work here. He would have thought the lake was merely an aphrodisiac by the way Lucy was ravaging him, but that did not explain his timidity. Loke looked around, wondering if there was something he could use to escape. His hands were trapped, but perhaps something else. Then, he saw a sign.

**\- DARK BRING LAKE -**

**Warning! Do not enter the lake.**  
**This water is cursed by the power of Dark Bring.**  
**People who touch or drink the water will experience a personality change.**  
**Report any strange behavior in companions to Mizuumi Town for a remedy.**

"A cursed lake?" Loke asked aloud. "That explains things." He looked at Lucy, who was busy licking his abdomen and working her way down to his pants. "Really, why did my personality change to this? Of all times to feel timid!"

Lucy slid his leather belt out of its golden buckle. Loke cringed as her hand brushed over his arousal, sending pleasurable jolts through him. By pure instinct, his hips thrust at the air, wanting to feel that sweet friction of her hand and his clothes against his sensitive skin. Instead, she placed the palms of her hands on his thighs, holding him down until he calmed himself.

"My, you're eager," she purred.

"L-Lucy..." he moaned with a choking tightness.

She unzipped his trousers, letting her hand slowly drag over that hidden hardness. He looked down at her, feeling completely terrified, yet knowing he should be savoring this opportunity. When her eyes flicked up to him, he gasped. Those huge brown eyes looked darker, devious, plotting her seduction. The thrill of having her dominating him made Loke's throat go dry. Then she split the pants apart, and the cold air of the cave shocked him. Loke yanked on the whip binding his wrists.

"Come on! Stop playing around," he shouted in a panic.

"Timid instead of a playboy? I rather like this personality flip," she said lustfully.

Her hands caressed over his boxers, teasing the erection. Loke's hips jolted again, pressing himself firmer against her fingers, craving more. She was giving him only enough to tease, never enough to satisfy.

"Whatever shall I do with my captured little Lion?" Her head dropped down and landed kisses on the twitching peak of the tent formed in his underwear. "How shall I tame you?" she wondered, speaking into his boxers as her lips moved over his erection.

"Lu- _cyyy!_ " Loke's voice cracked as her teeth softly bit his cock through the fabric.

She did not bite hard or for long. When she lifted up with a playful smile and a brief wipe to her lips, he was utterly enthralled.

"Do you want me to stop?" She suddenly pounced up, straddled right over his hips, and let herself slide over the bulge, rubbing herself against him to ease her own ache. Despite herself, it made Lucy shudder, and a soft moan whimpered out. "Or do you want more?" Her voice was less questioning and more begging.

He flinched and squirmed under her. He could feel heat between her thighs, and he smelled the muskiness of her arousal. Stars, it was torture! If he could just be a little less timid...

"Well? What's it gonna be, boy?" she pried. "Don't leave a girl hanging. Stop, or more?"

Loke felt his face turn hot. "M-More," he whispered in mortification.

Lucy undulated her hips on him in congratulations for being brave enough. Loke groaned, then bit his lip to hold back the erotic noises.

"Remember: you gave me permission," she muttered, and Lucy began to slide down his body again.

Loke laughed weakly, surrendering to her seduction. "Remember: you were the one who asked for this."

Her nimble fingers hooked into his boxers and pants. "Lift your hips," she ordered sternly.

Loke leaped to obey, bracing his feet on the ground to heft his hips up high enough so she could slip the clothes down his legs. As his cock popped free, the cold cave air made him inhale a hiss. She kept sliding the lake-drenched clothes down his thighs and knees, letting them tangle around Loke's ankles.

Her hands rubbed up his thigh, feelings those muscles that had the strength of a melee fighter. Her hands slid up over his body, barely brushing against his arousal. Loke's hips twitched at the teasing denial. He wanted it...so much! Yet he felt scared of her, so embarrassed to be on display like this.

Slowly, the rest of Lucy's body followed her pioneering hands, and she settled between his thighs with her face at his crotch, eying the treat before her.

"You're already wet." Her finger swiped over a moist pearl on the tip of his cock.

Loke looked away bashfully. "Don't say that!"

"It means you really want this." She leaned up to look at his pink face. "Do you want it, Loke?"

"Don't tease me."

"Tell me what you want...exactly what you want. I'll wait."

No! He didn't want her to wait. He needed this. "I want...you...to touch me."

"Oh?" A single finger poked out and pressed into his belly button. "There, I touched you."

"Lucy!" he whined.

"Tell me what more you want."

Loke shook his head, feeling a buzzing in his ears from the need for her. "L-lick me."

"Where?"

"Down...there."

"Your feet?" she asked wryly.

Loke yanked on the restraints. "You know where!" he shouted.

"Nope, I'm not as experienced as you. Ya gotta tell me." The arrogant smile made her look like a succubus out to devour his soul.

"S-suck me...on my...my c-cock."

Lucy hummed sensually at hearing him say it aloud. "You're sexy when you talk like that." Keeping her hazy eyes on him, she lowered her head close to his sack. "Do you mean here?"

"Y-yes," he whispered, unable to look at her when she appeared so erotic, hiding slightly behind his arousal.

"You want me to lick it and suck on it."

"Yesssss!" he shuddered.

"Do you want me to suck you off, or do you want more?"

His eyes opened wide at that, stunned by her offer. "M-more? But...well, if you're a virgin..."

"Ehhhh...wish I could say I was." She shrugged sheepishly. "So that's not an issue, right? Only if you want it. I know I sure do."

Sex with her? How many times had he fantasized about that? Of course he wanted it! But that timid side made him hesitate.

"No?" she asked with a huge pout on her lips. "Just this?" She gave his cock a long, slow, hot lick.

" _Gyaaah!_ " Loke's hips thrust up, wanting to feel inside that mouth. "Yes! I...I want it! Everything. I want to feel inside you."

"Heh!" she chortled. "You're like a kitten, so fun to play with."

He wanted to say she was his catnip. That was a line he had used with other women, and it usually amused them. However, his timid side wondered if that line sounded silly. He doubted his ability to crack a joke during a time like this. No self-confidence! He figured keeping quiet was best.

_'I am totally not like this! Dammit, why do I feel this way now of all times?'_

Her fingers brushed over the thick vein running up his cock. Loke drew in a sharp breath at the gentle scrape of her nails. Her thumb traced the underside of his flared head, teasing him until his cock leaped and bopped her on the nose. She giggled at that. Then she leaned in, and her lips pressed softly on the head of his arousal in a kiss.

Loke groaned, and his hips pushed upward. Again, Lucy pressed on his thighs, holding him down solidly. All he could do was tense up his muscles and wait with torturous expectation. He closed his eyes as he felt her soft lips stroke over him, going down, letting him finally enter her mouth. Then her head leaned up, and he whimpered at the loss of the moist heat. Instead, her tongue snaked over the slit, licking off more salty precum.

"Gyaaaah!" Loke bellowed out. How was it that her softer touches were more tormenting than the bolder, fuller moves?

Her hot, wet tongue caressed the sensitive skin, lapping down to his sack, then gently she sucked one testicle into her mouth. Loke's whole body jolted.

"No!" he screamed. "Too much!"

She released him and pushed his thighs back down again, giving him a moment to regain his equipoise. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

He panted through clenched teeth, making hissing noises. With his eyes slammed shut, he muttered, "M-...more."

Her tongue slipped up the shaft and swirled around the head, then her whole mouth slid back down. He groaned, instantly overwhelmed.

Lucy worked her mouth over him, licking to moisten the shaft and let her lips slide faster. She savored the feel of him upon her tongue, the rigidity of his cock, and the taste of his skin. She loved his reactions best. Being in charge, being in control, taking bold actions...this was not like her, she knew this in some deep corner of her mind, but...this was how she always wished she _could_ be with men.

When he was slick with saliva, Lucy took him deeper. Then as she pulled back out, she applied a bit of suction until her cheeks hollowed. Loke groaned loudly at the tightness of her strong, firm lips.

"Heavens, you're good," he moaned, melting into the ecstasy.

Lucy hummed a response that made the muscles in Loke's thighs tense, and only her palms holding him down kept him from rammed straight into her throat. She pressed a little more of him into her mouth, slowly, rapturously, until he felt the resistance at the back of her throat. He whined, hips straining to press upwards, yet her hands kept him firmly down against the cave floor. He knew not to thrust any further or he really could hurt her. That pressure, that temptation, that _desire_ to enter her tight throat, made holding still a horrific torment.

"Lucy...um, if you're gonna do that...umm...angle it differently."

Instead, her head pulled completely back, her chin slick with saliva that stringed out and connected to his glistening cock.

"Nnngh...no..." he whimpered. "Please, don't stop."

"You said you wanted more," she said, but the pressure against her throat made her voice a little harsher. She lifted the hem of her skirt, coyly showing him her panties. "You want this, don't you?"

Loke had always been one to be interested in what women wore underneath their clothes. Perhaps it was a weird fetish. He never let it take control of him, but the curiosity was still there in the back of his mind. What types of panties a lady bought for herself said something about the inner mind of that woman. Lucy's pink cotton briefs were cute but economical, and the little white bow on the elastic rim made him think she had wrapped herself up like a present.

"And it's not even my birthday," he smirked. He heard her breathing hard with desire. "Don't tell me you're shy showing me your panties. You look so sexy, so wanton, lifting your skirt for me like that."

She dropped the skirt and climbed off. "I'll punish you for saying that."

She slipped her panties off from under her skirt, making sure not to show him what was under them. Then she knelt beside him and held the underwear up to his nose.

"Can you smell that, Loke? That's the smell of how aroused I am by you. You're too damn sexy to be nothing more than one of my Celestial Spirits. I want more. I want to see you more...use you more...misuse you. Every time you show up, I want you to ravage me. This is what you do to my panties, Loke. You make them wet!"

He saw the darker spot of moistness, and as she laid the cotton cloth over his nose, he inhaled pure femininity. His hips thrust instinctively. He wanted the place that smelled like that. He wanted that moistness to surround him.

Not bothering with the rest of her clothes, Lucy straddled back over him and rubbed herself against the dripping wet shaft. Loke felt how juicy she was, so ready for him. Her half-lidded eyes showed just how much she desired this. At least she was not a virgin. If she had been, he would have vanished to the Spirit World, anything to escape the horror of breaking her when she was magically drugged like this. He might be a playboy, but he had an acute sense of honor and pride. He was Leo, after all!

Still, even if her personality was changed, to act this way meant that somewhere deep down inside, Lucy wanted this. She said he made her wet. God, if only he had known just how aroused she got when he was with her, he would have pressed her up against a wall and fulfilled her fantasies. Now, she had a bold enough personality to act on those inner desires, and she was ready to pierce herself on him.

Knowing she secretly wanted this all along was comforting to know as he felt himself press into soft folds of wet heat. The passage was narrow, and he felt her struggling to take him inside. She said she was not a virgin, but Loke guessed that to be this tight, she could not have had more than one lover. He watched with fascination and surging desire as she whimpered at his hard cock entering her. Her eyes strained, her teeth bit into her lower lip, and her chin tilted back as she pushed him deeper and deeper into her body.

"So...wide," she mewled.

Something surged in Loke's heart. That cursed timidity was wearing off. Loke sneered with lust as he pressed his hips up to meet her body quicker. She cried out, and suddenly she leaned over and buried her face into his chest.

"It's...thick," she shuddered.

"I am a Lion, after all," he smirked.

Right then, Loke realized that the effects of the cursed water were gone, but he feared that if Lucy returned to normal now, she would stop. There was no way he could stop himself now, not with Lucy's body settled on top of him and his cock far up her pussy.

However, when she raised her face back up and wiped a tear away, that girlish face was soon reconquered by the coquettish succubus. Lucy's eyes flashed erotically.

"You're a helluva lot bigger than the first guy who fucked me."

Yep, normal-Lucy would never say something like that. Dark-Lucy was still in control. He wondered if it was because she had stripped most of his clothes off, so the water was drying from his skin, whereas she was still almost fully dressed in those wet, clinging clothes.

"Do you like the size of my cock?" Loke asked slyly.

"I dunno," she mused, stroking a fingernail over his cheek. "I'll have to test it out."

She raised herself, then lowered down once more. Again, she cried out, her nails dug into his shoulders, and she hid her face down into his chest. Loke began to really worry that maybe the magic was breaking.

"FUCK!"

Okay...maybe not.

"Feels like you're ripping me apart inside, like I'm a fucking virgin again. Shit, you're huge!"

"You sure know how to stoke a man's ego," Loke chuckled. He felt like his whole body could glow with pride at her words.

She raised up, panting with pain, her blonde hair wild and messy, and her face snarling. "Obviously, that idiot who broke me in didn't fully conquer me. I want you to do that now, Loke. Break away any innocence left in me. Open me up wholly. Show me what a real cock is like."

He sneered lustfully, but when he pulled at his hands, her whip still held him bound. "How about you untie me?"

"Nope," she said, popping her lips. "I like seeing my Lion caged."

"You're a naughty master."

She raised her hips up and slid down again...slow...agonizingly slow. Loke wanted to demand for her to go faster, but he saw the slight discomfort in her face. She was still trying to adjust to his size, and he knew he had to wait for her. Maybe she was not a virgin, but she had never fucked _him_ before!

She raised up again, going down on him a little faster, but slowing at the end, pressing him a little further inside. Then up and back down, going a little deeper. A whimper struggled out, and her lips pursed tightly.

"You're beautiful," he admired. "But really, I'd rather see your whole body. I want to see your breasts, your stomach, everything. I want to see myself sinking into you."

"This is punishment," she moaned. However, she lifted her skirt again, in the same coy way she had done earlier. Now Loke could see the tuft of wiry hair, shaved to a neat triangle, and his cock vanishing inside her. "Is this what you wanna see?"

"Hell yeah," Loke groaned, watching as his hips thrust up into her and his cock slid inside. Then he pulled back and saw the shininess of her juice all over him. "Damn..."

"Faster?"

"Only as fast as you want."

She leaned over, slipping into him as she went, and pressed herself down on top of his body. Her eyes looked lost, dreamy, maybe even a little sad or...well, not sad. Regretful?

"I want you so badly," she whispered in a sinful confession. "This is magic, and I won't be this bold when it wears off, but...I just want you to know. I want you to fuck me again later. I want...to make love. Properly. A bed, music, candles, oils, satin sheets."

"You want romance," he deduced, and she nodded bashfully. "Good. That's how I prefer it. I would rather treat you like my queen and spoil you with such sweetness that you'll become helplessly addicted to me. Untie me, Lucy. This isn't a love hotel, but I'll give you what romance I can."

"Another day," she said, and when she raised back to sit on top of his cock, Dark-Lucy was back. "Right now, I wanna fuck you. Hard! Fast! Dirty!"

He hissed at her words. Dammit, he was normally a flowers-and-chocolates man, but with Lucy he didn't mind the whips-and-chains!

Her hips moved with speed and grace. Her thighs strained; she moaned as she slid up and down. She rode him fast and hard, almost brutal as she thrust down onto him over and over. It took all of Loke's willpower to not be instantly overwhelmed by her, the way she threw her head back, her mouth gaping open as if she could never gasp in enough air, like having him inside her left no room for oxygen. She was still so sweetly tight, yet she was wet, drenched. He felt her moistness spreading all over his groin and thighs, dripping from within her, slathering him so she could maintain this arduous pace.

"Heavens, you're gorgeous," he exclaimed.

The pace slowed, and although he wanted to complain, he realized she must have sensed he was close. Instead, she held still, and those muscles deep inside tensed, then released, then tensed slowly again.

"Oh heavens, yes! Squeeze me like that!"

"You can feel that?"

"Hell yes!"

When she did it again, Loke groaned without restraint. It was far more torturous than mere thrusting, and he panted at the feel of his cock being milked by her pussy. She was teasing him, and that erotic playfulness enticed him more.

Breathing hard, she leaned down and kissed him. It was rough, messy, tongues clashing more like a battle than lovemaking. But it was perfect. It was the kiss of a woman set on a mission to conquer a beast.

And he could definitely be her beast!

Unintentionally, a purring growl gurgled up from Loke's chest. He felt a moment of embarrassment at the feline sound, but Lucy moaned at hearing it.

"I wanna make you purr!"

He would have to tease her later about corny pillow talk. For now, she left off squeezing her muscles on him, and she began sliding slowly, searching within her for that right spot. She looked a little frustrated when six thrusts came up with nothing, but on the lucky seventh she must have found it, because her eyes went wide, she gasped loudly, and her body tensed on him.

"Found it," Loke teased.

From there, her pace increased. She slid over that area again and again, whimpering at how insanely good it felt. She wanted it to never end. Loke had to wonder about her stamina. Her thighs were going to be burning later.

He watched her slowly come apart on top of him. Her felt the first clenching twitches, different from earlier, and the flush in her face darkened. His wrists yanked on the whip. Damn, but he wanted to grab those bobbing breasts hidden within her shirt! Lucy only made it worse when she reached up and grasped her breasts, rubbing them, letting the friction of her bra and blouse work its magic. Loke saw her nipples peak through the clothes. He was nearly drooling with the desire to lick them.

"Lucy, I won't last long," he warned.

"Just...not yet...not... _yet! Ooooh!_ "

She stopped suddenly, but she clenched on him so powerfully, Loke's whole body tensed to keep himself from releasing inside.

She cried out with each spasm. "Uuugh...Lo-...-keeee...aaaaahn!"

"Nngh...I...gonna...Lucy, get off me, now!" he shouted, knowing he was mere seconds away.

Her heat vanished instantly, but just as he felt the surge on its way, new heat was sheathing him. He looked down and saw her mouth around him, ready to swallow him. He could not even stop himself, the dam had already cracked, and feeling her teeth scrap his cock only burst the floodgates. Loke let out something like a growl, roar, and gurgle, all mixed into some bizarre sound as he felt Lucy's hums around him and the rush of release. He heard her swallow, and damn him but the idea of her drinking him down almost made him get hard all over again.

When Lucy raised up, her hair was a mess, her lips had a drip of white cum on them, and her skin was blotched with ebbing arousal. She suddenly leaped up and slammed her mouth against him, cutting his lower lip with the fierceness. Her tongue thrust in, forcing him to taste the cum coating her mouth. Loke's face cringe, but there was her own sweetness under that bitterness.

"You taste good," she purred.

"Next time, I want to taste you."

"Mmm, I would definitely love that," she smiled slyly. Then Lucy rolled off of him and curled up against Loke's side.

"Are you gonna release me?"

"Nope," she said sleepily.

"You're really mean. I wanna cuddle you."

"And I want to keep you captive."

"Sadistic little master!"

Although it was a little tiring on his shoulders, Loke laid there and enjoyed the feel of Lucy claiming him, grabbing around him, like a child to a new toy they refuse to release. He could be her tamed Lion if that was what she wanted. Besides, he was way too tired to argue.

* * *

Loke had no clue when he fell asleep, but he woke up to something furry poking his nose. When he opened his lids, it was to blue fur and huge eyes.

"Gyahhh!" he cried out in a startled jolt.

Lucy raised her head up off his chest and looked around groggily. "Huh? Whuh?" She shoved her messy hair out of her face. "Happy? What..."

The Exceed looked up the cave shaft. "I found her! She's alive!" Happy giggled at the two and said softly, "But Lucy is a real pervert, tying Loke up and stripping him."

Lucy's eyes widened. "I did _what_?" She looked over to Loke and saw her whip still around his wrists, restraining him to a rocky stalagmite, his shirt spread aside, his pants around his ankles, and her lipstick marks on his body, chest, face, and cock. "Oh...oh God, what did we do?"

Loke tried to shrug, but his shoulders were burning now. "We fell into the water and you molested me."

"No! No, I...I...oh crap," she whispered, remembering it all with perfect clarity. "I was enchanted. So were you."

"Yep, I was utterly helpless," Loke smirked, amused by her reaction now that her mind was back to normal.

Lucy's hands went through her hair. "Dammit, we...I...oh God, Loke, I am so, so sorry."

"Oh, I don't mind one bit," he grinned.

"Shut up! You should mind! You told me not to."

Happy covered his mouth and giggled. "Lucy's a rapist."

"Am not!"

"She's not, Happy," Loke assured with a serious tone. "She was kind enough to ask permission. However, if you dare tell anyone up there," and suddenly Loke's eyes gleamed fiercely, "I will show you what a grownup cat can do to a little kitten."

"Aye, I'll keep quiet," he smiled. "Jellal threatened me too, so I can keep a secret."

Lucy face-palmed. She wondered just how long before the Exceed said the wrong thing.

Suddenly, an icy ladder formed beside them. "Is that enough?" Gray shouted down.

Happy called back up. "Aye, that's good." He flew upward. "You should climb fast. Erza is better but needs a doctor. Oh, but maybe you should put some clothes on first." He giggled and flew up the shaft, telling the team up above only that Loke had saved Lucy.

Lucy untied the whip and mumbled an apology when she saw the bruised marks on Loke's wrists. "I really am sorry for forcing you, then leaving you tied up."

"A small price to pay. I just hope you remember everything you said to me."

She grumbled, "Too well." Then once Loke had dressed in his clothes, she slammed a finger into his chest. "We will _never_ speak of this again! I was drugged or cursed or charmed or...something! It was just a one-time thing, understood?"

"I don't buy that," he smirked. "You told me the truth while under that curse. You'll want it again."

"Don't let your arrogance swell that head of yours. Your fluffy hair can only hide it so much." Then she grabbed hold of the ice ladder and began to climb up.

Loke finished knotting his tie, then he saw a bit of pink on the ground. He picked up the panties Lucy had forgotten, then looked up. She enough, she was giving him a truly spectacular show.

"Hey Lucy," he sang up liltingly. When she looked down, he twirled the panties around his finger.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Her legs squeezed together tightly, but she could not let go of the ladder to cover herself.

Natsu's voice called down the cave shaft. "Lucy? Are you okay?"

"Fine!" she screeched, then she glared venomously down at Loke standing by the dark lake.

Licking his lips slyly, Loke tucked the underwear into his pocket. "I'll hand them back to you when you give me a kiss."

"Pervert!" she hissed, but she dared not shout, not when the people above could hear her. She stubbornly focused back up the ladder and continued climbing. Her face turned bright red as she realized there was no way to climb a ladder and not give him a show.

Loke watched for a while, but he knew he needed to climb out as well. Before that, while Lucy was still climbing up the rungs of the ice ladder, Loke sneaked out a flask from his coat pocket and filled it with the Dark Bring water. He chuckled mischievously, feeling like a cat plotting how to capture a little timid mouse. Then he followed Lucy up the ladder, enjoying the view while he could.

The End


End file.
